


Almizcle: Debilidad.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [18]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gender Roles, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Power Dynamics, There's A Tag For That
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p><p>"Billy toma las decisiones difíciles, usualmente es el que está en frente en el campo de batalla, Billy se levanta cuando ambos caen y le tiende la mano a Teddy para que él pueda levantarse también."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almizcle: Debilidad.

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles y one shots sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.

Cuando las personas ven a Teddy y Billy juntos, la mayoría tiende a pensar que Teddy es el la parte fuerte de la relación, -el hombre-, incluso sus amigos más íntimos y la familia de Billy piensan eso.

Cuando ambos chicos terminaron la universidad y decidieron mudarse juntos en su propio departamento, el padre de Billy se acercó a Teddy y le susurró “Cuida de mi hijo” Como si Billy necesitara que alguien lo cuide.

Las personas ven a Teddy, más grande y musculoso que su novio, usualmente con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del castaño y sus mentes se llenan de ideas peyorativas sobre como las relaciones homosexuales deberían funcionar al compararlas con las relaciones –normales-, se llenan con ideas de roles de género, como la parte más –fuerte- es la más grande y con más masa muscular. 

Algunas personas ven las diferencias en sus vidas antes de conocerse, ven a Billy, que ha vivido toda su vida en una zona acomodada de Manhattan, con un medico como padre y una psicóloga como madre, ven a su familia con una buena situación económica y 2,5 hijos, comparada con la vida de Teddy, que solía vivir en Bushwick con su madre, que era una madre soltera y una vendedora de casas antes de morir y piensan que de alguna forma Teddy está más preparado para la vida.

Algunas personas ven a Teddy y piensan que es estúpido, o que Billy es el más listo, porque Teddy estaba en el equipo de basquetbol y a Billy lo golpeaban en los recreos.

Pero la verdad es que ellos comenzaron a salir cuando Billy le pidió ayuda en matemáticas, hace muchos años, cuando apenas se conocían como Hulkling y Asgardian. 

La verdad es que lo que la gente piensa es mentira. A veces a Teddy le dan ganas de reírse en la cara de esas personas. Pero su madre lo crió para ser un caballero. (Lo que no evita que Billy haga exactamente eso).

Para empezar Teddy no es –él hombre- en la relación, ambos lo son, esa es la idea. Teddy se enamoró de un chico increíble que creció para convertirse en un gran hombre, y la verdad es que Teddy no lo querría de ninguna otra forma.

Además, ninguno de los dos está preparado para la vida de dos hombres responsables, con sus propios trabajos y sus propias cuentas para pagar, ambos son igual de inexpertos, pero se tienen el uno al otro para aprender a vivir ese paso. A veces Teddy compra algo completamente estúpido e impulsivo y las cuentas se aprietan y a veces a Billy se le olvida pagar la luz y quedan a oscuras por todo un día. Ninguno de los dos es mejor que el otro en todo este asunto de vivir como adultos, a veces Teddy piensa que jamás lo serán. Pero los dos están dispuestos a intentarlo.

Y aquí está esto. La verdad es que el uno sin el otro no funcionan muy bien, a Teddy le gusta pensar que sus vidas antes de conocerse eran tan desastrosas porque aun no estaban juntos para arreglar la vida del otro. Le gusta pensar que sin importar qué, terminarían conociéndose de todas formas.

Porque de otra forma la vida no tendría mucho sentido. Ellos son como un reloj bien hecho, no pueden funcionar correctamente si las piezas no están completas.

Más a menudo que nunca, Billy ha demostrado ser el más fuerte en su relación. No solo porque él castaño tiene la capacidad de descomponer a Teddy si así lo quisiera, si no porque Billy tiene la capacidad de hacer las cosas que él no puede y porque a veces, un solo toque de su novio, lo hace sentir mucho más fuerte. Como si las cosas fueran más fáciles porque Billy está a su lado. Billy tiene esta rara capacidad para quitarle el peso de los hombros.

Años después, Teddy aprende, que ese peso que sale de sus hombros, es lo que ocurre cuando se comparten las complicaciones, porque Billy no tiene miramientos para cargar con los problemas del mundo. Mucho menos los de su novio.

Billy toma las decisiones difíciles, usualmente es el que está en frente en el campo de batalla, Billy se levanta cuando ambos caen y le tiende la mano a Teddy para que él pueda levantarse también.

Pero Teddy es el que se lanza frente a las balas cuando la impulsividad de su novio lo pone en peligro, (Lo que está bien, porque Teddy puede sanarse más rápido y porque su piel es más gruesa). Teddy no tiene problemas con ser el escudo de Billy cuando es necesario. Él no quiere pensar en lo que ocurriría si lo perdiera en una pelea, así que es más fácil protegerlo.

Al final, siempre terminan peleando mano a mano, juntos, porque es más fácil así, los dos aprenden a no alejarse del otro. Porque ambos son la mejor versión de sí mismos cuando el otro está cerca.

Cuando están juntos, sus debilidades desaparecen, y es que los dos las tienen, aun cuando ninguno de los dos es completamente humano y cuando ambos son virtualmente indestructibles. Tienen fallas, pequeños agujeros que llenan con la esencia del otro.

Y usualmente el mundo ve a Teddy y no piensa que estas debilidades existen. 

A veces la gente ve a Teddy y jamás piensan que él también necesita ayuda, al igual que el resto del mundo, ó un hombro para llorar cuando las cosas son un poco demasiado abrumadoras. Una de las razones por las que Teddy ama a Billy, es exactamente porque el chico más pequeño ve a Teddy y sabe que él también es débil. 

Igual que el resto del mundo.

Y cuando Teddy necesita llorar, Billy está ahí para sujetarlo, cuando Teddy necesita sostenerse en alguien más, Billy decide tomar el control de las cosas. Sin hacer preguntas, sin pensar menos del otro cuando eso ocurre.

A veces Billy necesita lo mismo, y Teddy siempre está a su lado en esos momentos, no para devolver el favor. 

Si no, porque él siempre querrá estar ahí para su novio.

Así es como ellos funcionan. Como el ancla del otro, como dos piezas congruentes que forman un todo.

Teddy no podría ser más feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, todos los errores son míos y espero que si los ven me avisen.


End file.
